


What Deadpool fangirls about

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool doesn't only tell his boyfriend, Spiderman, what he gets fannish about, he also shows him. Very detailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Deadpool fangirls about

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the International fanworks day 2016. I hope you enjoy.

"You know today is the international fanworks day, don't you?" 

As usually Deadpool just ignored the slightly confused frown on Spiderman's face when he looked up to listen and continued. 

"And since it got celebrated by crazy, internet addicted weirdos without a social life by writing messed up stuff about what we, the fictional characters, fan about ourselves, I've got to tell you what I like, Spideyboy."

Peter's frown intensified when he opened his mouth to speak. "I can't believe I haven't told you this enough already, but maybe you should go see a doctor."

Instead of reacting to the insult, the mercenary came closer to his boyfriend, who sat on a chair with an opened book on the desk in front of him. Wade bowed down a little to hug him from behind. His lips came near the other's ear. 

"You shouldn't be distracted when I wanna talk 'bout you."

Peter shuddered when he felt the hot breath on his neck, but cried out as he saw Deadpool reach out to his book to close it. 

"No, stop!"

The antihero froze immediately, one hand hovering over the book. 

"What's wrong?", he asked confused, when his favorite spider let out a relieved sigh and reached out for the book himself, put a bookmark between the pages and closed it. 

"Otherwise I won't know where I was next time.", explained the young photographer smiling. 

Wade rolled his eyes, then took a step back to turn Peter's chair around (which earned him another squeak) and kneeled down so he faced his boyfriend. 

"That being clarified, it should be easy to give me your full attention now, Spidernerd, huh?" Deadpool grinned when Peter pouted at the nickname, then continued. 

"So, back to the topic. What do I fangirl about?" 

"Since you're not a girl, you do not-", Peter interrupted, but got hushed by Wade's index finger on his mouth.

"What did I say about 'full attention'?", he said and put that finger away from Spiderman's lips again. 

"Anyway, you're a fan of something when you like it a lot and spent your free time with it. And since I spent the time I'm not busy kicking someone's ass with you, what do you guess what I like the most?"

"Uhm." Peter blushed. "Maybe... Maybe me?"

Wade chuckled. "Very good. Wrong answer though, but you nearly got it right."

Because Peter's facial expression changed really fast from super cute to super pissed off, Wade hurried to continue. 

"Now don't be an angry little arachnid.", Wade tried to sooth. "People say action speaks louder than words, so..." 

Wade bowed down his head to press his lips against the fabric covering Peter's genital area and moved around a bit until he heard him gasp softly, than lifted his head slightly so his fingers could open the button and zipper of his boyfriend's jeans. Slipping his fingers under the revealed underwear to push it down with the jeans, you could see Peter's already hardening penis. 

"Looks like I've finally got your attention.", Deadpool grinned, before leaning down to lick a stripe across Peter's length. Then he circled the head with his tongue, licked over the slit and went on with the teasing, till Spiderman's penis was full hardness and the room was filled with soft moans. 

Then, and only then, Wade closed his lips around Peter, bobbed his head back and forth for a short moment and then stilled completely. 

Out of the corner of his eyes Deadpool could see Peter's clenching fists. When nothing happened after a few seconds, he pulled back, which got a whimper out of the one on the chair. 

"I see you don't let yourself go enough, baby boy.", Wade declared with a nod to Spidey's fists. "What are you doing with your hands?"

Immediately the fists opened, but looked forced relaxed. 

"It's nothing.", Spiderman mumbled, batting his eyes. 

"C'mon, sweetheart, tell me." Wade underlined his words with a quick kiss on the tip of Peter's length, then reached up with one hand to massage his balls. 

"Tell me. I wanna hear what you have on your mind right now, every single word. Don't be shy, babe."

At the feeling of rough hands on him Peter shivered, then he took one big breath and began to talk:

"You feel so good 'round me, you really do. Your wet tongue is incredible and all, but it's just not enough. I'd love to just let go, to hold your head still and fuck your throat till you have to swallow it all, but..." He blushed at his own words.

"No 'but's. Well, maybe some 'butt' later, but let's not rush it.", Deadpool chuckled. Then his voice got lower, more seductive. 

"Seriously, don't hold back. I'm into a lot of things, and everything you've just said sounded very exciting."

With these words he pulled away his hands and steadied himself instead on Peter's thighs. He took his penis in his mouth, stilled again and looked up in his boyfriend's eyes.

The just mentioned boyfriend couldn't resist at this sight any longer, and did what he described: His hands reached for Wade's head and he thrusted his hips forward with slow and short thrusts at first. But the moans of the man, kneeling in front of him, vibrated around his length and motivated him to thrust deeper, faster. 

"God, you feel so fucking good.", Peter panted.  
"Merc with a mouth is really describing you well. But, damn, what a phenomenal mouth. So tight and moist and I don't know. Gosh, you make my head go all dizzy. You're so hot and - Fuck."

Spiderman's thrusts became less coordinated and wilder. Wade looked up again and as soon as Peter could see his fully dilated pupils he moaned one last time and came into his mouth. He was very thankful for having a chair under him, otherwise he probably would have collapsed on the floor.

Peter let go of Wade's head, who pulled it back to let the penis out of his mouth with a pop and licked his lips. 

Then he got up to sit on Spidey's lap, so that they were face to face.

"Do you feel good now?", Deadpool asked.

"Yeah, I sure do." Peter chuckled, then he raised an eyebrow. "So you 'fangirl' about giving blowjobs?"

Wade grinned, shaking his head. "No, I fangirl about making you feel good, because you are very important to me and everything I want is you to be happy."

Peter's grin turned into a smile. He closed the distance between them and gave Wade the sweetest kiss he has ever felt. 

 

~So, my dear readers, who actually spent their time reading this shit instead of making their own experiences with, I don't know, maybe -real- people~, Wade thought, ~Don't you even dare to say that Deadpool, that's me by the way, isn't the most romantic person you have ever heard of.~


End file.
